1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for producing a decorative and artistic effect on flat surfaces for use in openings for partial transmission of light, such as windows, lamp shades, and the like. More particularly, the invention contemplates application of paint or other colored coating material on a glass or clear plastic sheet by brushing or spraying one or a plurality of colors thereon, placing and pressing a sheet of flexible film on the flat surface and allowing the paint to dry, and then removing the film to leave a decorative patterned coating for use or for coating with a contrasting background color to provide an article for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Herzog in U.S. Pat. No. 286,434, issued Oct. 9, 1883, describes an imitation stained glass formed from two spaced plate-like members, where colored material produces a pattern between the spaced members. Mixtures such as waxes and cements are applied to the surface of glass to form opaque leaded lines within which intermediate coloring is applied. Considerable skill is required to produce an artistic effect, and considerable time and effort is required to produce each article.
Nicholson in U.S. Pat. No. 1,804,508, issued May 12, 1931, describes a transparent tile as an ornamental article with a transparent plate having a pattern formed on the rear surface. It is necessary to cut a stencil to a desired design and apply through the stencil a granulated colored mineral substance to the underlying tile. The article produced cannot be used for applications in which translucency is required, nor is the article easily and rapidly produced in a variety of artistic and decorative effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,095,402, to Stark, Jr., issued Oct. 12, 1937, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,337, to Powell, issued May 11, 1937, disclose decorative structures where a pattern is formed from decorative materials applied to the rear surface of a transparent plate. Each design must be outlined upon the surface of the glass by an artist using various suitable media. Such a process is time consuming, not adapted to mass production techniques, and requires considerable artistic skill. U.S. Pat. No. 682,769, to Thorpe, issued Sept. 17, 1901, similarly shows a process for lettering glass signs on the reverse surface and suffers from the same drawbacks.